Is there anything you would not do for your family ?
by Olie without ideas
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Enfermé à bord de l'Enterprise, Khan pense à son équipage et à sa femme congelés, qu'il n'a pas vu depuis plus de 300 ans. Rated T, pour plus de sûreté. Canon. Darkfic. Khan/OC.


**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien.

* * *

« My crew is my family, Kirk. Is there anyhting you would not do for your family ? »

* * *

Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous ne feriez pas pour votre famille ?

Enfermé dans une des cellules de l'USS Enterprise, le capitaine Kirk et Monsieur Spock de l'autre côté de la vitre, Khan révélait les raisons de ses agissements et dévoilait qu'il ferait tout pour récupérer son équipage. Il avait révélé sa véritable identité. Et prit le risque de faire ouvrir une des torpilles par l'équipage de l'Enterprise, menaçant la vie d'un de ses amis, pour faire entendre raison à Kirk, et lui prouver ses dires.

Les Humains Améliorés avaient été créés, comme de vulgaires machines, de simples produits de laboratoire, des expériences, par des humains ordinaires, persuadés d'améliorer à long terme l'espèce humaine toute entière. Plusieurs de ces humains Améliorés, et tout particulièrement Khan, étaient à la hauteur de leurs attentes. Supérieurs au niveau de la force et de la résistance physiques, des capacités vitales, de l'intelligence, de l'ambition, de l'agressivité. Supérieurs en tout. Ils étaient devenus ce pourquoi on les avait créé. Des tyrans dirigeant la Terre d'une main de fer. Des dictateurs qui imposaient la paix entre les pays de leur planète. Mais tous les Améliorés n'étaient pas aussi parfaits que Khan. Grisés par le pouvoir et l'ambition démesurée, certains Améliorés ont commencé à se faire la guerre entre eux. Profitant de ces dissensions, ils ont pu être vaincus pour la plupart, par les humains ordinaires. Seuls 73 Améliorés avaient survécu, avec parmi eux, Khan Noonien Singh. Les survivants lui vouèrent allégeance et obéissance, et il fit d'eux son équipage, après avoir pris le contrôle d'un vaisseau qui leur aurait permis de reconquérir par la force leurs territoires et leur pouvoir perdus. Et puis ils avaient été trahis, capturés, jugés et condamnés à être cryogénisés et exilés de la Terre…

Khan se souvenait de la colère qu'il avait ressenti quand ces humains, ordinaires et inférieurs, ces sous-êtres à peine doués de la parole et de la pensée, avaient osé condamner ses amis, sa propre famille et lui-même à la cryogénisation éternelle et l'exil de leur propre planète, qui leur appartenait encore quelques mois auparavant. Tous lui avaient juré de le servir dans la vie et jusqu'à la mort. Mais Khan avait été incapable de les protéger, cette fois-là. Il se souvenait de la détresse dans les yeux de ses amis. Et il se souvenait de leur désespoir. Il se souvenait de l'immense colère qui avait empli son être devant la cruauté de cette sentence, et la brutalité dont faisaient preuve ces stupides humains envers sa chère famille. Il avait assisté, impuissant, désespéré et furieux, à l'endormissement de ceux qu'il chérissait le plus au monde. La plupart se débattait, et il fallait aux médecins qu'ils se mettent à plusieurs pour d'abord les paralyser, puis ensuite parvenir à les placer dans les capsules cryogéniques.

Et puis il se souvenait d'Elle. Sa bien-aimée. Sa compagne. La Femme de toute sa vie et de la suivante. D'avant sa cryogénisation et d'après. Tout son Amour à Elle seule… Elle était tout. Son Tout. Eléa…

Khan se souvenait de ses longs cheveux bruns, de ses grands yeux noirs à travers lesquels il voyait l'intelligence même et tout l'amour qu'Elle avait pour lui. Il se souvenait de sa douce peau claire, de sa bouche qu'il aimait tant. Il se souvenait de son sourire, du son de sa voix et de ses baisers. Pour lui, Elle était parfaite. Très jeune, mais parfaite. Il se souvenait, qu'au-delà des stupides contrats de mariages que les humains inférieurs signaient, Elle lui avait confié, donné sa vie, son âme et sa personne toute entière. Et il se souvenait qu'il lui avait, à son tour, confié et donné chaque parcelle de lui, de sa vie et de son âme… Aucun mot de la langue qu'utilisaient les vulgaires humains ne pouvait décrire, expliquer, ou faire comprendre ce qu'Elle représentait pour lui, ce qu'il ressentait pour Elle, ou cette étrange sensation qui lui remplissait l'esprit et le corps quand Elle était près de lui. Comme si la gravité n'avait plus d'effet sur lui, comme si son cerveau était déconnecté de son corps, et comme s'il était devenu un satellite en orbite autour d'une planète, qu'Elle représentait. Comme si l'attraction qui le retenait au sol, c'était Elle. Peut-être qu'un Amélioré ressentait plus l'Amour qu'un simple humain ordinaire…

Khan se souvenait qu'Elle avait été l'avant-dernière à être endormi. Juste avant lui. Elle était la seule calme. Elle ne résistait pas. Elle avait toujours fait preuve d'une loyauté et d'une confiance aveugle envers lui. Alors même qu'il était persuadé qu'il avait échoué et qu'ils étaient tous condamné, elle avait gardé la foi. La foi en eux, en leur peuple de race supérieure. En leurs destins. Et en Lui. Qu'elle vénérait autant qu'il la vénérait.

Pendant chacune des cryogénisations, Elle était à l'autre bout de la pièce, et Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. Elle mémorisait chaque détail des yeux bleus de Khan. Et il sentait sa colère s'apaiser à chaque instant où il avait les yeux plongés dans ceux d'Eléa. Alors qu'Elle allait être emmenée près de la capsule pour y être endormie, Elle assomma ses gardes, qui pensaient qu'Elle se laisserait docilement faire, et courut rejoindre son amant. Khan neutralisa à son tour se gardes qui tentait de s'interposer, profitant de leur distraction. Et Eléa arriva près de lui, Elle l'enlaça, le serra contre Elle, et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Pour la première fois depuis le procès et la sentence, il pouvait la toucher, sa peau tiède sous ses doigts, sentir son odeur, exquise et délicate. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il entendait le son de sa voix, sans un gramme de peur. Elle était courageuse, jusqu'au bout.

Est-ce que je te manquerais ?, murmura-t-Elle, à quelques centimètres à peine de son oreille.

A chaque inspiration et à chaque expiration. A chaque moment où tes yeux ne seront pas posés sur moi. A chaque instant où tes paroles ne résonneront pas dans mes oreilles. A chaque fois que l'air touchera ma peau là où tes doigts auraient dû me toucher. A chaque parcelle de ma misérable vie, mon Amour.

Dire que je t'aime serait trop peu, et trop semblable aux inférieurs. Mais tu connais mon cœur et mon âme. Tout sera intact quand je serais de nouveau près de toi, mon Amour…

Il eut à peine le temps de l'embrasser, avec autant de fougue et de désespoir qui le submergeait alors, que les gardes les avaient arrachés l'un à l'autre, comme s'ils avaient déchiré une seule et même personne en deux êtres distincts.

Et puis ils avaient commencé sa cryogénisation. Khan se débattait autant qu'il put, même maîtrisé par ses gardes. Eléa garda ses yeux fixés sur lui autant qu'elle put, avec courage, espoir et foi. Il lui parla jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par sombrer, et même après. Il lui dit des mots d'amour, des mots de réconfort, des mots d'espoir. Il désespérait de la voir s'endormir. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait, mais il lui parlait. Il voulait que sa voix soit la dernière chose qu'elle entende. Il voulait être près d'elle et l'apaiser. Il sentait sa colère l'emporter au fur et à mesure qu'il voyait Eléa sombrer dans un sommeil éternel… Et quand elle fut endormie, il se tut. Il contint toute sa colère, sa fureur, sa haine. Il avait envie de vomir la bile qu'il avait au fond de la gorge. Il en deviendrait presque fou. Mais il ravala sa rage et choisit la patience. Il se laissa cryogéniser à son tour. Docile en apparence.

Endormi, Khan était un fauve en cage, enfermé par des moutons. Une fois hors de la cage, il se vengerait. Il réveillerait les 72 membres de sa famille, ainsi que son Amour… Et il se vengerait. Gare à celui qui ouvrirait la cage…

* * *

Manque de bol pour l'Amiral Marcus, car c'est lui qui l'a réveillé. Et il paiera pour ce qu'il avait fait à ses amis, son équipage, sa famille. Car chacun de ces termes pouvaient les définir. Il paiera pour ce qu'il avait fait à Eléa. Chaque humain inférieur sur Terre paiera pour sa famille. Khan avait gardé sa colère tout au fond de lui pour ça…

FIN.

* * *

_Une review me ferait très plaisir ! :)_


End file.
